


I Could Be The Blossom and You Could Be The Bee

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes Jimmy on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be The Blossom and You Could Be The Bee

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” It was the fourth time Jimmy had asked in the past ten minutes and Brian wasn’t giving in any time soon. He’d planned this date for weeks, not that it should have taken that long but a certain someone, had the unique ability of shitting all over his plans; and yes that person was totally Jack Crawford.

“Brian, please.”

“Don’t pout at me Jimmy, you’re in your 50’s.”

“Firstly I can pass for someone in their forties, also It’s seven o’clock on a Sunday morning and you’re driving me to some mystery location, which by the way if it is to some hockey game I’m leaving you.” Brian rolled his eyes, he wasn’t doing that again, Jimmy didn’t speak to him for a week.

“Hockey games are romantic.”

“Don’t even joke, I swear Brian. So if I want to sit here and pout I will.” Jimmy folded his arms and looked out of the passenger window ignoring his boyfriend altogether, he could hear him sigh beside him though.

It was another hour before they were nearly at their location, Jimmy had squabbled with Brain the whole ride there, he hated surprises and it made him cranky, he could have been in bed doing far better things with his boyfriend than being stuck in a car. Brian pulled over to park as Jimmy peered out of the window trying to see where they were.

“Nice try Jim, it’s a surprise so put this on.” He held up a blindfold letting Jimmy take it.

“Kinky.” Jimmy quipped, knotting his brows together but putting the blindfold on anyway, he felt his boyfriend fingers ensure the blindfold was securely in place, taking his hand he was pulled out of the car and began following after Brian down some road, they didn’t walk too long before they were there.

“Okay, you ready.”

“This better be good B,” He felt Brian undo the blindfold and once Jimmy had adjusted his eyes he looked at where he was.

“You…brought me to a bee museum?” Brian froze, shit, shit, shit, time to panic, he hates it.

“BRIAN! This is amazing!” Jimmy jumped his boyfriend showering him with kisses, “You’re so getting laid tonight.” Brian laughed, like there was any doubt, this date would be his go to ‘get laid’ card from now on. Then Jimmy was off dragging Brian behind him to this museum, with an almost manic smile on his face. “BRIAN! THEY HAVE 300 BEEHIVES HERE.”

“Jimmy, you’ve got to stop shouting babe, you’re scaring the children.” He squeezed Jimmy’s hand to try and calm him but there was no hope, he could actually feel Jimmy vibrate beside him, he steered him away from anyone close otherwise they would get an earful of Jimmy shouting bees at them.

Jimmy loved every second of it, he got to make his own honey, which Brian hated cause he got it all over his favourite pair of jeans. He got to view over 10,000 bees, which Brian hated because seriously if you’ve seen one bee you’ve seen them all, not to Jimmy of course, who pointed out every single difference of the bees and what made them unique. Currently Brian was waiting outside as Jimmy wanted to sit through an hour lecture on bee’s which as much as he loved his boyfriend he could not put himself through that.

He was resting against a wall, finishing his smoke his other hand in his pocket, turning over the small box in there. He carried it with him everywhere, otherwise he knew he would lose it. Jack had accidentally saw the ring when Brian was looking at it in the lab one day whilst Jimmy was out to lunch with Bev. It was the most emotional Brian had ever seen Jack, but this was months ago now and he couldn’t help notice Jack look down at Jimmy’s fingers for the ring every time he saw him. Brian let out a sigh, stubbing out his cigarette, he just needed the timing to be right. He looked up to see people strolling out of the museum, the lecture was finally done, and he saw Jimmy emerge still grinning like an idiot.

“B! It was amazing, did you know that a queen bee stores a lifetime supply of sperm.” Brian pulled Jimmy into a hug because he hadn’t touched him in an hour and also to shut him up, the last thing he wanted was to know more bee facts, or to let Jimmy know it slightly turned him on when Jimmy talked so enthusiastically about things.

“Can we go to the gift shop now?” Jimmy didn’t wait for an answer and was already marching to see what bee related paraphernalia he could waste money on.

“B, what about this?” Jimmy smirked holding up a bright yellow thong with a 3D bee on it, Brian just raised an eyebrow at him, that thing was hideous. Twenty minutes later Jimmy was done, he had bought every tacky piece of crap in that gift shop. They walked hand in hand back to the car, as Jimmy listed off more bee facts.

“Also the male honey bee has a grandfather but no father, and bees can recognise faces, and they communicate by dance.” Zeller just nodded along, happy that they finally had a day to themselves, no crime scenes, no lab work and no Jack. They dropped the bags of bee crap in the boot and as soon as both of Jimmy’s hands were free he grabbed Brian and kissed him, pulling him as close as possible and running his fingers through the small curls of Brian’s hair, they heard a car goes past beeping its horn at them which only spurred Brian on deepening the kiss as they both moaned over the noise of the passing cars. Jimmy tentatively slowed the kissing down biting on Brian’s lower lip before giving him a sly grin.

“Come on, we better get home so you can enjoy your part of the date.” Brian just nodded, flattening his hair down which jimmy had thoroughly fucked up. “You bought that bee thong didn’t you? Zeller asked once they were both in the car, the innocent shrug Jimmy gave him told him everything he needed to know.

“Thanks for today,” Jimmy yawned once they were ten minutes into the drive home, “It was the best date ever, I don’t know how you’re going to top this one B.”

“I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [Thisjabroni](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com/)


End file.
